


Just The Way You Want Me

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jon is dirty, M/M, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satin is naughty, Scents & Smells, Spanking, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has been away somewhere, wherever (wtf, plot?) for 2 weeks and now he's back. Satin missed his Lord Commander so much. And Satin is a very naughty boy, and a total cumslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while (2-3 weeks even, what a shock!) since I wrote anything Satin/Jon, so I had to make up for it by writing over 3000 words of pure ridiculousness. But this one is also quite fluffy, cause I missed Satin, too much.

Satin thought how he had never heard the more beautiful sound than that one long tone of the horn announcing brothers of the Night's Watch returning. It's been two weeks now, and he thought he would have surely died if he had to wait any longer for Jon to be back. But it wasn't just waiting, he was also worrying constantly about something happening to Jon and never seeing him again, these thoughts were too painful to bear, so he was forcing his mind not to go in that direction at all, but instead he tried to focus on all other, more pleasant things to think about that involved Jon, which was not really all that hard. At least nowhere near as hard as his cock would get every time he thought about his Lord Commander.

But even now, as he hurried down to the yard, as any dutiful steward would, something was clutching at his chest and squeezing his throat, he hardly dared breathe before he could see for himself that Jon was indeed back and unharmed. Only when he saw the familiar horse and the familiar direwolf did he dare look up and gaze upon the rider. Jon was smiling, looking down at him and all the commotion around, as everyone was now approaching, and then as he came down from his horse he gave Satin a small private wink before he turned his attention elsewhere - one serious matter or another that could not wait and had to be discussed with maester Aemon and others immediately.

Satin followed and thought how restraining himself from fucking Jon senseless right there and then was even harder than the two weeks' wait he had already endured. His Lord Commander was so close now, to be touched, caressed, sucked and fucked, but he had to contend himself with just watching him in the most demure manner, not to betray the thoughts of all the dirty and wonderful things he would rather do with him - oh he could not wait for the nightfall.

The meeting seemed to go on forever, and at the end Satin couldn't even endure _watching_ Jon anymore, so he stared at the ground, but even just the sound of Jon's voice was making his cock twitch and it took all his willpower to remain motionless as that waiting ordeal was dragging on - he felt so lightheaded when the meeting was done he thought he would faint with the arousal.

His heart jumped with happiness when he heard Jon demanding to take his dinner in his chamber, he was, after all, tired and needed a rest. But of course, Satin knew better what it was that Lord Commander actually needed. So he raced to get the dinner back to Jon's chamber and nearly killed himself running up the stairs with a tray full of food and a pitcher of wine.

Once Satin was in through the door Jon grabbed him in an instant. They somehow succeeded to push the tray to the table without breaking anything. Satin moaned to feel these strong hands on his body again, and when their lips touched his bones melted and he would have fallen to the ground had Jon not held him tight.

''Oh, how I missed you, Satin,'' Jon whispered as he kissed him.

Satin was too overwhelmed to provide any coherent response. He just moaned harder, pushing his body against Jon, delighting in the touch that has been denied to him for two weeks. Jon's hand now found his crotch and Satin bit on his lip in an attempt not to scream.

Jon grinned to find him so hard already. ''I see you missed me too, sweetness. I was almost worried when you said nothing.''

''Oh, Jon. Please.'' It was all the words Satin could manage.

Jon's hand pressed a bit harder, rubbing him through the rough material of his breeches and Satin whimpered. He knew he'd spend in just moments, but he didn't care, the night was ahead of them, plenty of time for play, and he _needed_ this so badly. He started grinding his hips, pushing himself even further onto Jon, searching for the angle that provided the most delightful friction, his lips locked with Jon's, tasting his tongue, biting and sucking, and he shuddered as his release came, wet and warm splotch spreading, sticky in his breeches, as he panted and whimpered into Jon's kisses. Oh, how he missed that.

Jon pulled them onto the bed and then gasped as Satin unlaced his breeches and took his painfully hard cock in his mouth. Satin knew that although the ever so composed Lord Commander had nerves of steel and could restrain himself much better than him, he still must have spent two very long weeks yearning for this. He sucked him with so much love and passion, hungrily lapping at his cock, teasing him with his tongue and then swallowing him deep and proper. Jon also came very soon, and Satin licked him clean before coming up to his face to kiss him.

''I missed you, Jon. I couldn't wait for you to come back.'' He was now well enough to even speak.

''Mmm, yes, I can see that,'' Jon said smilingly. ''I also wished to be here, with you, as soon as possible. But we couldn't come earlier, you know that.''

Satin only cuddled closer. Jon's hands were caressing him and he closed his eyes, feeling so happy. Their urgent need has now been satisfied and he knew that the entire night of their sweet games awaits them.

And sure enough, after few precious and tender moments Lord Commander stood up, pulled Satin to stand in front of him and quickly spoke what he must have been dying to say for those two weeks he was away: ''Have you behaved while I was gone?'' And Jon played that game _so well_. The cold tone, the trace of an unspoken threat in his voice, it caused Satin's cock to start rising again just to hear it. He could hardly contain an eager smile when answering: ''I have, Lord Commander. Most of the time.''

Jon raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded. ''Hmm, and what is it that you did when you didn't behave?''

Satin silently congratulated Jon on this act, he was really so believable, cold stern stare, his face a hard mask, but the bulge growing in the breeches that he laced up again after Satin sucked him gave Jon's excitement away.

Satin looked all coy when he answered: ''That tunic of yours? That you wore when you fucked me last time before you left? Against the armoury door? You remember?''

Jon pursed his lips in an attempt not to smile, but one side of his mouth did curl upwards. _Of course you remember that fuck_ , Satin thought _, we made such a mess, even broke a work bench before you slammed me against the door, so hard, impaled on your cock_. Jon answered, trying _so hard_ not to smile he actually failed miserably: ''I might recall it, yes. What about it?''

Jon was smirking but Satin was now all serious. ''I never washed it.''

''Oh? That is a serious offence, Satin. Care to explain why you haven't washed it?''

Satin waited a bit, enjoying to see both Jon's curiosity and arousal increasing, then he gave him the most lewd look ever and said: ''Because it has your cum and your smell all over it. And I can never get enough of either of the two. Lord Commander.''

Jon blinked and cleared his throat, his stone face was slowly crumbling down as his cock was soaring up. He was struggling to compose himself. ''That _is_ a very serious offence indeed. You will have to be punished.''

''Yes, Lord Commander.''

He approached Satin, took one of his curls between his fingers and pressed it against his nose. Satin's heart was racing. Jon inhaled deeply and asked: ''You like my smell, Satin?''

Satin smiled and licked his lips. ''Yes, Lord Commander, very much.''

Jon leaned even closer and whispered: ''Then I want you to wear that tunic beneath your shirt, right next to your sweet soft skin, for one whole week.''

Satin was still smiling. ''Unwashed?''

Jon smiled now too, only a tiny bit wickedly. ''Well, you said you liked the smell and couldn't get enough of it.''

''It's sticky and stiff from all the dried seed and everything.''

But Jon was unrelenting. ''You should have thought about it before you decided to spend two weeks sniffing the tunic you were supposed to wash.''

Satin nodded and Jon continued: ''Where is that tunic now? I want you to get it.''

Satin went to his bed and reached under his pillow taking out the crumpled black cloth Jon recognized. He handed it to Jon who sniffed it himself and chuckled. Then he looked at Satin with such poorly disguised amusement Satin also smirked and Jon lost his cool and laughed grabbing his face between his hands and kissing him hungrily. After few moments he drew himself back and cursed under his breath for stopping the game like that, but Satin didn't mind at all - he had missed those kisses so much for the past two weeks. Jon cleared his throat and Satin smiled and remained silent. He shifted slightly on his feet and waited, for both him and Jon knew this wouldn't stop here. Jon strolled a bit around the chamber, poured himself a cup of wine, took a few sips and then turned his attention back to Satin, his face again a stern Lord Commander mask: ''Satin? And what exactly were you doing while sniffing my tunic?''

Satin was quiet, but he bit his lip remembering. _Oh, it's not only what I was doing, but all the sweet and dirty things I was thinking while doing it, mmmm_.

''Were you touching yourself?'' Jon pressed on.

Satin kept his mouth shut, but his eyes were smiling. Jon nodded and asked again: ''I see. How often?''

Satin sniffled. Jon again almost broke into a laugh then but he bit his lips in time. Then he requested: ''Every day?''

Satin nodded. Jon stood behind him and smacked his butt, very lightly. ''Naughty boy.''

Satin gasped and moaned silently. _Yes, that was what they both were waiting for._

Jon breathed at the back of his neck, his hand tracing Satin's ass cheeks so very gently. '' _Very_ naughty boy. You _must_ be disciplined.''

Satin felt his heart beat faster.

''Breeches down, sweetness.'' Jon commanded.

He obeyed immediately, lowering them down to his knees. From the corner of his eye he caught an appreciative glance Jon threw to his private parts. Satin turned around to bend over the table, but Jon stopped him, sitting down on the bed: ''No, not like that. Over my knee.''

 _Oh, this was special!_ It was usually with him bent either over the table or bed or any such convenient thing and then Jon would spank or whip his ass and fuck him afterwards. But this was now different - it meant that he would not only get spanked but also touched an toyed with in the process. And if there was one thing that was better than his Lord Commander spanking him, it was his Lord Commander finger-fucking him while giving him his spanking. Oh, he was going to enjoy this, so much.

Satin laid himself gingerly over Jon's knee, his upper body resting on the bed, his ass high and exposed, Lord Commander's other leg came over the back of Satin's knees, locking him in position like that. One strong arm firmly pressed against small of Satin's back, strong fingers grabbing his hip, and he couldn't move. Not that he wanted to.

Jon caressed him first, strong hand touching his pert butt gently, then he teased the back of his thighs too with his fingers, Satin was melting. Then the fondling stopped and Satin felt cold. He stopped his breath, waiting, he knew what was coming and he twitched slightly in anticipation.

Then Jon's hand pushed the black cloth Satin recognized as the Lord Commander's very much abused tunic straight into his face and Satin inhaled deeply, savouring the smell that still somehow lingered in it. ''Don't move this tunic from your face, Satin, not before your punishment ends.''

Satin just moaned. This was indeed getting better and better. He could breathe that musky Jon's smell all day long and never get tired of it.

The first smack came down suddenly, but so very gently, it was hardly more than a pat. The second one too. Jon was just teasing him. He gave him few more soft smacks, so gentle that Satin thought he had received kisses that bruised and ached more. He enjoyed it nonetheless.

Then the smacks became smarter, more sharp, but still not at all painful. Satin breathed through the soft fabric that smelled like his Lord Commander and squirmed a bit. Jon was spanking him slowly, aiming to distribute the smacks equally between both cheeks, concentrating on that particular area just above the thighs, the softest, the sweetest possible spot.

Satin moaned again and Jon stopped. He rubbed his ass, gently squeezing the soft skin. Then Satin heard him make sucking noises and sure enough, there was a finger, wet and slick, still hot, straight out of Jon's mouth, probing at his entrance. It slid in easily and Satin closed his eyes, completely relaxed. Jon toyed with him some, pushing the finger deeper in and then pulling it slowly out, fingering him gently, going deeper every time, then drawing out and circling around the rim before thrusting slowly back inside and then repeating the circular motion while inside. Then he curled the finger slightly, touching that special place and Satin shuddered with bliss. Then the finger was quickly out and a sharp _SMACK!_ echoed as Jon's hand came down hard making Satin gasp and squirm. And then once more, on the other cheek - _SMACK!_

''You have been a very naughty boy, Satin.''

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

''Yes, Lord Commander, I have,'' Satin mumbled through the fabric of the tunic he held pressed to his nose and mouth.

Jon delivered more strokes, _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ As he was increasing the intensity of the blows he was also increasing the speed with which they came. Satin felt his ass becoming pleasantly warm. He moaned and gasped, it was starting to sting. Jon still spanked, harder and faster - a very angry Lord Commander now, and a very angry _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Then he stopped again, and started rubbing and squeezing, the touch not exactly as tender as before, but not rough either. Satin heaved a sigh of pure pleasure as he surrendered to the fondling. Again, the touch lingered slightly around his asshole, teasing him, but it was now two fingers that went in, slow and wet. They spread him gently and were being pushed deep in deliberate and grinding motion. He whimpered with lust. Oh, what this was doing to him, his cock was so hard, he was ready to explode.

Satin felt Jon's hand on his hip pulling him further onto himself, all the way to his stomach and crotch and he felt what was a huge erection his Lord Commander had developed. He knew this meant that soon this will be over and they would fuck, but not before the punishment became a bit more severe. But he didn't fret a slightest bit, as he was ready - he has been for two weeks now.

Jon finger-fucked him more, working his fingers back and forth, in and out, curling and circling, touching that sweet spot again and Satin wailed. Then Jon pulled the fingers out and _SMACK! -_ slapped his ass real hard this time, so much so that, despite expecting it, Satin cried out in pain. The second blow came immediately after _SMACK!_ and Satin bit on his lip this time, not daring to make too loud a noise. Jon smacked him hard, no mercy whatsoever, turning his cheeks deep red, _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ echoing around the chamber.

But it was so good, not only because it felt warm and so naughty, but also because Jon's hand would push him further down against his thigh with the force of the each new blow and that provided Satin's cock with much needed friction - he was being spanked, quite hard, and rubbed, in a very synchronized motion, rubbing followed each hard blow, that made him whimper and moan while he bit and chewed and sucked Jon's tunic.

He was now being spanked (and rubbed) in full force, and as much as he tried to remain still Satin squirmed and shifted, though he could not really move much, not with Jon holding him in place. The pain was exquisite - it stung and burned, but his skin ached for more. It hurt quite much, but the only unbearable thing about it was the thought he might spend like this, because, despite how fantastic it would be reaching his release while his Lord Commander's loving hand smacked him silly, he wanted to climax with his ass around Jon's cock.

Satin wailed weakly: ''Pleeeaaase...''

And Jon stopped. Satin could feel he was also rock-hard.

''Do you think you have learned you lesson?'' Jon's hand was squeezing Satin's battered cheeks, the touch now urgent and wild.

Satin whimpered: ''Yes, Lord Commander. I have.''

Jon was spreading his ass cheeks, fingers again reaching inside. ''Now what, Satin?''

Satin grinned. ''Now you fuck me.''

Jon gave him another hard smack and chuckled. ''Now you apologize, say how sorry you are, and _then_ I fuck you.'' He pulled him to stand up before him.

Satin still held the tunic in his hands. He licked his lips as he watched Jon undo his breeches and grinned at the sight of his hard cock jumping out. Satin also kicked his breeches and boots away and said: ''I apologize, Lord Commander. I am very _very_ sorry.''

Jon pulled him on top of him. ''Good boy. Do you promise not to make the same offence again?''

Satin smirked as he straddled Jon's hips and made that much needed contact with Jon's cock. ''Of course not. I can't wait to do it again.''

Jon laughed and pushed his hips upwards, gliding inside him, making Satin moan.

''Oh, but you are a naughty thing, aren't you, Satin?''

Satin started moving, up and down, rolling his hips, and now Jon moaned too. Satin kissed him on the lips and whispered: ''Just the way you want me, Lord Commander.''

Jon smiled. ''Just the way I want you, sweetness.''

Jon held him tight, pulling him further onto his cock, fucking him so sweet and needy. One hand was around Satin's waist, grasping him firmly, not letting go, and the other one found Satin's cock and pulled and squeezed until Satin whined with lust. He was riding Jon so hard, jumping up and down, and then grinding and circling his hips. Jon was stroking him all the while and both thrusting up with his hips and pulling Satin further down. Then he hit that sweet spot again and Satin started screaming only to be shut up immediately by wild kisses, hot and wet as Jon's stubble rubbed his skin and Jon's mouth bit and sucked and licked the sounds away from him. He only groaned silently now as his hot seed was spurting everywhere, over their stomachs, over their clothes. Then Jon sped up, chasing his own release, but just before he came he pulled out, grabbed the unwashed tunic Satin still clutched, and spilled his seed all over it.

Satin gasped to see it, and then giggled. Jon fell down to the bed and pulled him into his arms. He smiled. ''A contribution. Wasn't it also my cum, beside the smell, you said you can't get enough of? I am just being generous, Satin. And I promise to be even more so.''

Satin laughed. ''You are being _dirty_ , Jon.''

Jon drew the furs over them, holding him tighter. ''Just the way you want me, sweetness.''

Satin snuggled against him and confirmed: ''Just the way I want you, Lord Commander.''


End file.
